vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saruman
|-|Saruman= |-|Curumo= Summary Saruman is the fallen White Wizard and one of the Istari, five Maiar who came to Arda in human form to help in the conflict against Sauron. Eventually, Saruman allied himself with Sauron, hoping to betray him once he had learned his weakness so he could establish himself as ruler of Middle Earth. Saruman's power was destroyed before his plans could come to fruition, and he was killed when Grima Wormtongue snuck up behind him and slit his throat, after enough abuse from him. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 6-B, possibly higher | At least 6-B, likely far higher '''| '''High 3-A Name: Saruman Origin: Lord of the Rings Gender: Male Age: Created along with the other Ainur before the shaping of Arda, basically at the beginning of the universe, his human form is still over thousands of years old Classification: Fallen White Wizard, Maia Powers and Abilities: Can bend the will of others with no more than his voice | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled swordsman, Light Creation, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Telepathy, Mind Reading/Entrance into dreams, Communication with animals, Weather and Lightning Manipulation, Fire, Smoke and Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and projection via Words of Command | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur can create joy), Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Country level, possibly higher (As the White, he should be stronger than Galadriel) | At least Country level, likely far higher (Far stronger than before. Superior to Olórin) | High Universe level (The Maiar were like lesser Valar, having control over minor aspects of the universe, compared to their major ones) Speed: Unknown | At least Peak Human, likely Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic, possibly higher (Superior to Gandalf the Grey) | Unknown '| '''Immeasurable '(Existed in the Timeless Halls) ' 'Lifting Strength:' '''Unknown' | Likely Class T, possibly higher (Superior to Gandalf the Grey) | Possibly Class E, likely higher (Superior to Olorin) | Immeasurable ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Country Class, possibly higher '''| At least '''Country Class, likely far higher '''| '''High Universal Durability: Unknown '''| At least '''Country level, possibly higher '''| At least '''Country level, likely''' far higher |''' High Universe level Stamina: Unknown | Unknown | Effectively limitless | Limitless Range: Melee range | Melee range. Likely higher with magic | Extended melee range with shapeshifting. Likely far higher with magic | High Universal Standard Equipment: None notable | His staff | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Genius (A master of a vast multitude of spells. An incredibly manipulative person) Weaknesses: Saruman is rather arrogant, and became powerless once completely removed from his position and his staff was broken Notable Attacks/Techniques: As a Maia, Saruman has many potent elemental abilities. He is also a powerful sorcerer. Magic: Being a powerful sorcerer, Saruman has access to many spells and the Words of Command, powerful spells that are much more dangerous than normal magic. His magical power is far superior to Gandalf the Grey (Though inferior to the White), who, at his peak, knew every spell invented by Orcs, Dwarves and Elves, with the exclusion of men being presumably do to their inability to use magic. *'Words of Command:' The Words of Command are powerful spells, much more dangerous than normal ones. The first recorded use of a Word of Command was when Gandalf used it to close a door, with the Balrog using his own magical knowledge to try and open, leading to its destruction. Words of Command may be connected to the Anulindale, where the entire world was shaped by words strung together in song, with the Words of Command possibly being extensions or continuations of the music. If so, this may be the only way to change the original music accept for by the actions of man, making it one of the most potent forms of magic in Lord of the Rings. The spells Gandalf referred to may be Words of Command, with men not needing any do to being able to work outside the music without needing Words of Command, which might work as a sort of cheat code. *'Spellcraft:' Spellcraft is not an official term, yet rather the best term to capture the art of creating spells via potions and metals. Examples of spellcraft include the Plantiri, magical stones crafted in Valinor; Durin's door, an ithildin door crafted by Celebrimbor; the Rings of Power, magic rings that grant invisibility to those who use them, which where crafted by the Elves of Eregion; and the Silmirals, magic jewels crafted by Fëanor. As shown above, spell craft usually revolves around using and/or creating magical substances runes and other, more obscure forms of magic. Being a servant of Aulë, Saruman was likely very skilled in this art; specfically in the use of runes. Powers of the Ainur: As a Maia, Saruman has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and everyone of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. *'Elemental manipulation:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Saruman had authority and control over one aspect of nature, though that aspect was neither confirmed nor specified. However, given his mind of metal and gears, power over machines and stone is not far fetched for him. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). As a memeber of the White Council, knowledge of the future would be very useful to Saruman, or knowledge of the past for that matter. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near him: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Saruman possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form he desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Saruma nhad the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur was able to travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Weakened '| '''Full power '| 'Unrestricted '| '''True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Staff Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ainur Category:Maiar Category:Istari Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3